Tigi Rascals
Rascals Tigi(VRRM113) and his four litter-mates were born on August 27, 2008, into the Rascals. His mother was Islay and his father was a roving male. His litter-mates were VRRP111, VRRP112, VRRP114 and VRRP115. Tigi's litter was the first surviving litter born into the Rascals in more than a year. At the time, there were only six members in the Rascals, and with so few helpers, by October, all of Tigi's litter mates died; he was the only survivor. In July of 2009, the dominant female of the Rascals Blondie was Last Seen, so Tigi's mother assumed dominance. That same month, Tigi started roving. Tigi stayed in the Rascals for a year and a half, but in April 2010, Tigi left the group for good. Colombians Tigi teamed up with four wild meerkats: one female and three males. The new group was called Colombians. Tigi and the wild female VCLF001 took dominance. However, during June, VCLF001 disappeared from the group and left Tigi without a mate. VCLF001 was considered Last Seen in August 2010. With no females in the group, Tigi and the remaining two young males, E. Jimpson Murgatroyd and Crumble, began roving. They were soon joined by Tigi's cousin Grigio. Ewoks The boys came across some evicted Kung Fu females and formed the Ewoks. The position of dominant female was taken up by McDreamy, and a month later, Tigi assumed male dominance. The first few months were a struggle for the group; in November, McDreamy's litter of four pups were killed by the Kung Fu. All of the subordinate females Eagle's Claw, Dragon's Fist, Pai Mei, and Princessco were Last Seen. Throughout this, the subordinate males were often roving, leaving the Ewoks low on numbers and vulnerable to their biggest rivals. In February 2011, McDreamy finally gave birth to a surviving litter of pups, Truffula, Lorax, Thneed, and Bar-Ba-Loot, most likely fathered by Tigi. McDreamy didn't give birth again until September; VEKF011 was the only pup. By December 2011, McDreamy was pregnant again, most likely by Tigi once again. In February 2012, McDreamy gave birth to Rahul, Sachin, and Mahi. The Ewoks managed to get the new pups through their first two months until both Sachin and Mahi were predated, leaving the group with only Rahul as the sole survivor of the litter. McDreamy didn't conceive and bear pups again until September; this litter consisted of Frida, Tulum, and Edzna. His mate lost and aborted litters multiple times until Tigi became a father again in August 2013 when VEKP018 and VEKP019 were born. Not too long after in November 2013, Tigi and his mate brought more life into the Ewoks with the birth of VEKF020, VEKP021, and VEKP022. Tigi's eldest son Lorax left the group and became the dominant male at the Rascals, Tigi's birth mob. In January, McDreamy gave birth to VEKP023, VEKP024, and VEKP025 and had evicted Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot, who formed the Quintessentials. McDreamy gave birth to four pups in April, but they all disappeared within a few months. However, McDreamy soon gave birth to three new pups in September. McDreamy was sadly killed in January of 2016. In February of 2016, Tigi and some of his sons left the group to go roving. In January 2017, Tigi made an appearance at the Lazuli mob after nearly a year since he was last seen. Storm Troopers Tigi was found again in March 2017 with his grandson Voldemort and the Ewoks former dominant male Wolfie both had been Last Seen in February 2017 when the Ewoks were lost. There was also a wild female, VSOF001, and a pup VSOP002, that may be his. The little group was named the Storm Troopers. Tigi was not dominant as that position was taken by Wolfie when he joined the group. In July Tigi went roving and after being absent for a month was considered Last Seen in July 2017. At the time of his disappearance, Tigi was nearly nine years old and had been the oldest living meerkat in the study area. Trivia *Tigi has a crooked tail that some of his pups have inherited from him. This is a dead giveaway of the father of the pups. Gallery Tigi - Animals in Love.jpg|Tigi in Animals In Love. Tigi Ewoks.jpg Tigi and Sachin.jpg|Tigi and Sachin. VRRM113 Tigi.jpg Tigi.jpg Links Rascals Mob Colombians Mob Ewoks Mob McDreamy Kung Fu Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Colombians meerkats Category:Ewoks meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Storm Troopers meerkats